Inevitable
by Aca-bitches
Summary: Beca and Chloe are in a club and the attraction is instant but in life there are always obstacles, is it true that love conquers al ?


Overpowering music playing, sweaty bodies scattered across the black marble floor and strobe lights going at such a fast pace it's almost as if everyone is going in slow motion. But despite all this she still noticed her, her radiant hair sticking out in the crowd brighter than the neon glow-sticks everyone held, her blue eyes glowing cheeks flushed makeup slightly smudged but all this just made her more beautiful. The red shift dress she wore accentuated every curve of her perfect body, after dancing for so long the dress had slipped upwards and more of her smooth thighs were exposed aching to be touched. Her legs that seemed to go for miles bronzed not by anything artificial simply just from the sun there was definitely nothing artificial about this beauty.

The music was a dull thud now in the background and the sea of bodies grinding was an obstacle separating her from the redheaded goddess. Still their eyes remained locked sky blue on baby blue. The redheads attention stayed locked on the brunette despite the guys who tried to dance with her, they weren't of interest when she had captured the beautiful small brunettes attention.

Like two magnets they began to move towards each other dodging the drunken bodies stumbling into them. They just wanted to reach each other to see if the spark they felt from across the room was more intense when they could actually touch each other. Step by step and then after making the connection just by looking at each other they were there. Infront of each other breathing deeply pressed so closely together they could feel their breasts touch with each breath.

"Hi." The redhead breathed breaking the intense staring match that had developed "Hi." The brunette squeaked out her eyes locked on the redheads plump ruby red lips moistened every time the woman would swipe her tongue across them. "I'm sorry I just had to come over and see you I know I-" "it's okay I understand I felt It too" "my name is Chloe just so you know" the redhead told the brunette with a small smile "Beca" the brunette introduces herself. It felt as though they didn't need words, all was said in the intense stare between the two.

Eyes locked on the others lips hands simultaneously reaching out to grip waists they moved in slowly. Oh so slowly. Until they were a breath away lips brushing against lips breathing into one another's mouths. Leaning in. And then "CHLOE!" They break apart "Hey you what are you doing baby?" Pale arms slip around Chloe's waist and their embrace is broken along with Becas heart because even though all her life she didn't believe it love at first sight was real and she had just experienced it only to have it snatched away by the blonde stood there wrapping her arms around a now uncomfortable redhead. "Who's this babe?" A throat clears but Becas eyes are fixed on her black converse "uhm this is Beca" at the mention of her name she looks up losing herself in the pools of blues "Hey. Um I'm gonna go" and she walks away with no 'Beca wait' no sound of heels running after her to spin her around and kiss her and tell her to stay. There's just nothing.

Leaning against the cold brick wall the smoke she inhales is doing nothing to calm her down. Then there are the heels and without looking up she knows it's her almost as if every nerve ending in her body senses her. "Beca" she whispers but Beca won't meet her eyes, she just can't do it. "Beca please look at me" no reply a hesitant hand comes up to Becas chin to tilt her head up and meet the beautiful blue eyes "please talk to me I know we just met but I feel a connection to you and I know you-" "please don't just stop talking Chloe I know what your talking about and believe me I want it to go somewhere but I don't think your girlfriend would agree with that, so I'm gonna leave and your gonna let me" and she walks away again.

"No!" Did she hear properly risking losing the little resistance she has left she whips her head back to be met with a pair of watery blue eyes "I'm not gonna let you leave because I know you don't want to go" "Well Chloe I'm sorry to say it doesn't matter if I want to stay or not your in a relationship and that's not right" and despite the fact they have just met it's the hardest thing Becas ever had to say.

"Can I kiss you" and Chloe's now stroking her fingers across Becas jaw "I hate that my girl- Aubrey ruined what was going to happen" she should resist Chloe has a girlfriend and it's against everything Beca believes in but right now she doesn't care. Simultaneously they lean in quicker than before because through the tension they need a release and then their lips meet and it's better than either could have anticipated. The clichéd sparks fly as fireworks go off and bells ring, moving their lips slowly there's no hesitation in the kiss they both knew it was inevitable they knew this would happen regardless of the consequences nothing matters but right now.

But that's because they are both lost in the feel of each others mouths it matters to other people involved, people like Chloe's girlfriend who most certainly didn't think this was inevitable who didn't feel the sparks or hear the fireworks or the bells she can only see her girlfriend kissing another woman. What's inevitable to her is that she will slap that brunette so she walks over to the 'lovely couple' and pulls them apart their love stuck eyes making her feel sick with jealousy and slaps Beca "Beca oh my gosh are you okay" Chloe is comforting her? Stoking her cheek asking her if it hurts apologising on behalf of 'Aubrey' that's right there's no mention of 'my girlfriend' no it's 'Aubrey' now and she knows it's over. Chloe turns away from stroking Becas cheek to see the deflated face of Aubrey "Aubrey I..I don't know what to say" "Just tell me why Chloe please you owe me that much" Chloe looks at Beca with adoration in her eyes speaking to Aubrey "because in a sweaty dark club with music too loud to think with I had more of a connection with Beca than I've ever had with you Aubrey. And I'm sorry I have tried so hard to love you I really have but I just can't, it really was love at first sight Aubrey" that's all the answers she needs from her she knows now that it was inevitable "well I wish you both good luck Chloe I will always love you and I wish I could be friends with you but it'll be too hard so this is goodbye" Chloe embraces her stroking her blonde locks as Aubrey wipes at her damp face before turning and walking away.

"So where do we go from here then" Beca asks "I say we go for something to eat since despite all these undying declarations of love I don't actually even know your second name Beca..." "Mitchell" the brunette smirks "Nice to meet you Beca Mitchell I'm Chloe Beale" "nice to meet you beautiful" Beca winks. "Okay Mitchell let's go get something to eat" and they leave hand in hand because after all it was inevitable.


End file.
